On a Clear Moonlit Night
by TanteKJ
Summary: Maria and Georg decide its time to try to add to their family.


Disclaimer: I own not The Sound of Music nor any of its characters.  
AN: My formatting is misbehaving so I apologize if this doesn't read smoothly.

Georg had noticed the signs.

He had noticed the gleam of parental pride in her eyes whenever the children shared a personal accomplishment with her.

He had noticed the way her hand subconsciously drifted to rest on her mid-section when she watched the children playing or singing.

He had noticed the way she would turn ever so slightly when she was in front of a mirror - and thought no one was looking - and would cast a critical eye to see if there was any sort of discernible bump there.

He had also noticed the slight, but ever growing, disappointment that overtook her features when her monthly cycle would come.

So, it was no surprise to him when, on a clear, moonlit night, the two took a stroll around the grounds and ended up slow dancing in the gazebo.

Georg smiled into Maria's hair as she sighed happily and snuggled even further into his arms.

"Content, are you, Darling?" He asked softly.

"Mm-hmmm." She answered dreamily, nodding against his chest.

He pressed a kiss to the top of her head and continued his gentle humming as they swayed.

It was only when they found themselves bathed in a shaft of moonlight - one very similar to that which had shone down on them when they had declared their love for one another in this very spot - did Maria pull away from her husband and find his eyes.

"I have something I want to tell you." She said.

Georg slid his hands down her arms from her shoulders and took her hands in his.

"Yes?" He asked.

Squeezing his hands, Maria held his gaze and told him she wanted to have a child with him.

Georg was silent for several moments. He had known this was coming but he was unprepared for the tide of emotions that hit him as Maria said the words aloud.

He found his voice when her gaze began to falter and was quick to assure her that he wanted what she wanted. With all his heart he wanted what she wanted.

They came together then, their lips meeting in a kiss that sealed this promise of love between the two.

Georg lifted Maria into his arms then and headed for the house at a brisk pace.

"Darling?" She asked. "Where are we going?"

"To bed."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maria's feet didn't touch the ground until they were inside their bedroom. She held tight to Georg's hand as she headed for their large bed, curiosity filling her when he tugged ever so slightly on her hand to stop her.

"This way." He said, his eyes on the bathroom.

Maria's heart began to pound in her chest as she followed her husband. Surely he didn't mean...?

She stopped dead in her tracks when Georg released her hand and went to the bathtub, turning on the taps.

"You, my dear," Georg began as he turned back around to face Maria, "have far too many clothes on."

A warm shiver raced through Maria as Georg stepped behind her and lowered the zipper of her dress. The fabric hung loosely about her shoulders until his hands gently brushed it aside. She drew in a sharp breath as the dress pooled at her feet and her husband worked to remove her undergarments as well.

Georg's fingers danced over the already sensitized flesh of his wife's body. He let his hands fall to his sides when she took a small step away, turned towards him, and said, "You, my dear, have far too many clothes on."

Nimble fingers undid the buttons on his shirt and slid his belt from its loops at his hips. The zipper of his pants was lowered with painstaking precision as Georg realized that Maria was teasing him in the completely opposite way that he had teased her. Whereas he had taken the liberty of touching her body, she was doing everything she could to _not_ touch him._  
_Maria met Georg's eyes once his clothing had joined hers on the floor.  
"Shall we?" She whispered.  
Nodding ever so slightly, Georg threaded his fingers through hers and walked over to the bathtub. He stepped in first before helping her. He turned her back towards his front and lowered them down into the water. Wasting no time, Georg pulled Maria back against his chest. His arms snaked around her middle as his lips left a burning trail down the side of her throat, to her shoulder, and back again.  
She sighed happily and allowed herself to relax against him. She tipped her head to the side to give him more access, her eyes closing as nerve endings awakened.  
Georg smiled against Maria's skin as he began to slide his hands up her torso.  
She gasped when his large hands covered her, her own gripping the tops of his thighs under the water as he molded his hands to her body and gently massaged the sensitized flesh.  
Maria's grip on Georg only tightened when he slid his hands under the water to give attention to other equally sensitive areas of her body.  
Maria turned herself around in the water once her body had calmed itself down, her lips finding her husband's. She took control of the kiss in a way she rarely did, deepening it as her hands got to work on her husband's body.  
She smiled when Georg suddenly covered her hand with his and, with great difficulty, told her they needed to stop.  
"The bed." He managed. "Now."  
They left a trail of water in their wake as they made their way back to the bedroom. They tumbled onto the mattress together, lips and hands kissing and caressing whatever skin they encountered.  
Georg somehow managed to position them so Maria's head rested on the pillows. He ran his hands down the sides of her body, his lips trailing down from hers, to her throat and down further still. Her breath caught in her throat when he stilled over her belly and placed a reverent kiss to the soft skin there. She brought herself up on her elbows so she could look down at him.  
"There's nothing there yet, Darling." She said softly.  
Georg moved back up her body and brushed her lips with his.  
"Then let's change that." He whispered.  
Maria nodded, kissing him again, as he joined their bodies together.  
He made love to her the way he had on their wedding night - gentle; loving; reverently. He worshiped her, the emotion bringing tears to her eyes as they reached completion together.  
Georg kissed her tears away, whispering his love for her as he held her still shaking body to his.  
He covered them both with the blanket and held her close as the night nestled in around them.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Several weeks later, Maria and Georg again swayed gently in the gazebo under the light of the moon.  
Again, she sighed happily as she danced in her husband's arms, her back to his front.  
"Content, are you, Darling?"  
Maria smiled as she remembered that Georg had asked her exactly that the last time they had danced in the gazebo.  
"Mm-hmmm." She answered.  
Georg smiled as he dipped his head and pressed a kiss to her shoulder.  
Maria turned her head towards his, their lips meeting; as her hands moved to join his where they rested over the soft swell of her belly.


End file.
